


Ignite the Light

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Consent, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jensen and Jared celebrate Independence Day with omelets, memories, steak, and a determination to stop worrying about pesky labels relating to virginity.





	Ignite the Light

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder: in this AU, STDs are rare and testing procedures are routine.

"How's your ass?" Jensen asked over breakfast.

"I should embroider that phrase on a pillow and then just have you toss it at me whenever you need to know."

Jensen threw his napkin at Jared.

"There. If you look at that under the right light, you'll see it already says that."

Jared threw the napkin back at Jensen.

"Now it says, 'sore but happy.' With lots of smiley faces and flowers and maybe a couple of dragons."

Jensen poured himself a coffee and waved the carafe at Jared who shook off the offer. 

"So it's Independence Day," Jensen said. "And we're going to enjoy the fireworks from the privacy of our own homes."

"As agreed. I'll make some awesome sides to have with our giant steaks. And maybe, since we're not going out...."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, when I was little we moved into this McMansion because my mom's an awesome stockbroker and made lots of bonuses and stuff. And it has a media room, which we spent a weekend soundproofing. Well, Mom and Dad soundproofed it and I got underfoot a lot. Anyway, my dad has this thing about loud noises, so he and Mom just got in a bunch of snacks and stuff and have a movie marathon every Independence Day."

"So you spent every fourth of July holed up?"

"Nah, they said there was no point in everyone going into isolation just 'cause Dad didn't like the firecrackers. We'd usually go to Aunt Lucy's in Galveston until we were old enough to do our own thing. But when I was ten I had a cold and couldn't go to Aunt Lucy's with the sibs. I was pretty bummed until Dad said I could pick the marathon."

"What'd you pick?"

" _Planet of the Apes_. I hadn't seen it all before and it was cool, I really liked the movies, but what was really special was feeling like, you know, I was getting to stay up late with the grownups. Mom and Dad were having these incredibly ordinary, adult conversations between the movies, or pausing to talk about them, and they included me in those conversations. Like they really cared about what I thought about, I don't know, the pacing, or the mutants or whatever."

"So, you wanna have a _Planet of the Apes_ marathon?"

"The new ones, yeah, let's do that! Even the Tim Burton one."

"So we have the basics of a plan," Jensen said happily.

"Cooking, apes..."

"And then I'll free you from this pesky virgin label you've assigned yourself."

"Well, part of it," Jared said.

"What? Are you all self-conscious because no one's ever done anything to your earholes?"

"I've never gone all the way with a woman," Jared reminded Jensen.

"Saints and little fishes," Jensen grumbled. "You once implied that your male doms got after you for not being their ideal at oral sex, which is total bullshit, I'm happy to report, although I'm not above a little gentle exploitation of your neurosis in that regard for my own gain, and then said that your female doms had no complaints on that score."

"That's true. I mean, that I said it and that the ladies were very appreciative."

"Okay, so more than one lady has enjoyed your enthusiastic attentions, and unlike men they weren't assholes about it, so you're a virgin because...what, you've never vaginally penetrated anyone? Or been anally penetrated by a live human dick?"

"Or by a cold zombie dick. And put like that, it does sound like I've drawn some pretty arbitrary boundaries."

"I blame society," Jensen said sagely. He then finished his duck egg and asparagus omelet. "God, that was good. We have your buddy Misha to thank for this?"

"And his housemate Rob. They have chickens, vegetables and just acquired a second duck."

"Misha's the one who tended you in your hour of need, right?"

"Yep, although apparently we were cheating."

"On what?"

"The no doms for twenty-four hours rule." Jared took a deep breath. "Misha's a switch."

"Ah. Well, he apparently didn't try anything on you. Did he?"

"Nope. Misha and I...we're not like that."

"Really? I mean, I believe you because you're saying it, but I find it hard to believe that anybody who likes subs in general doesn't like you in particular."

"If he does, he never said so and I really never got that vibe from him."

"Hmm," Jensen said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't bother you? That he's a switch?"

"I'm enlightened kind of dom," Jensen said loftily. "I'm happy you had someone to take care of you. I'm assuming Misha's officially a sub; if not, I'll have to develop some amnesia for legal reasons."

"Legally a sub, yes. I was worried more about the spirit of the law than the letter."

"The law is an ass," Jensen said. "At least when it comes to recognizing human sexuality in all its infinitely variable beauty."

"So progressive," Jared said admiringly. 

"But not so much so that I'm not totally into having your ass a second way tonight, if you still want to."

"I very much still want to," Jared said.

"Let's walk the dogs and then we can get our heads around planning for tonight."

As it turned out, the planning mostly boiled down to location. Jensen said that it was up to Jared, who was of two minds about it. On the one hand, Jensen was going to be inside him, and Jared knew that the whole process would make him feel so submissive that he was still, even knowing and trusting Jensen as much as he did, a little afraid. And he wasn't sure he wanted to feel that submissive and vulnerable in his own space.

On the other hand, his bedroom was the one with the best views of downtown and Jared definitely did not want to lose the opportunity to have literal fireworks in the background while Jensen took the remnants of his virginity from him. Nor did he want to divest himself of said remnants on the floor in Jensen's living room, the other best bet for fireworks.

He muttered arguments for and against all day while he was making quinoa salad and creamed spinach and dolmades and empanadas. He rehearsed his arguments between movies. Jensen patiently helped with the food and kept his counsel on Jared's options, having expressly refused to state a preference.

"My bedroom," Jared finally announced while the empanadas were baking.

"Hooray!" Jensen shouted.

"Hah! I knew you had a preference! It's the view, isn't it?"

"No, the hooray wasn't because you picked a preferred option, it was because you picked _an_ option," Jensen said.

"But maybe...." Jared teased. Jensen flung a dishtowel at him.

"That has 'you have until my dick is literally in your ass to change your mind' on it," Jensen told him. "And, for that matter, you can change your mind after my dick is literally in your ass. About any of it."

"Your mockery has such caring," Jared said. "It's sweet, really."

"You're not the only one who's feeling the pressure," Jensen said darkly.

"That's what we'll both be saying," Jared said. "Later...."

Later was after the last _Apes_ movie ended and the steaks were eaten with embarrassing haste, the sides going almost completely untouched because neither of them wanted to experience a food coma. When Jensen said, "Wanna fool around, lover sub?" Jared was helpless in the face of such romantic blandishment.

They sat in one of Jared's view chairs, Jensen holding Jared in his lap, kissing him and touching him and saying inflammatory things to him.

"It's gonna feel so good," Jensen promised. "It'll hurt, but the way you like it to," he said, pinching the inside of Jared's forearm. Hard.

"Oh, god," Jared whimpered. "I really will be yours," he said.

"You already are," Jensen said, placing a proprietary hand on Jared's rapidly hardening cock. "But, yeah, after tonight, I'll have been everywhere in you and you'll never be able to pretend otherwise."

Jared was pretty deep into his submissive mindset, dimly hoping that Jensen was feeling his dominance as strongly. He was talking the talk, but part of Jared was worried Jensen might suddenly start second-guessing his possessive statements.

"Yours," he said encouragingly.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed. His voice was amazingly rough as he asked, "How do you want to get there?"

Jared was thrown by the question. 

"Quickly but not too fast?"

Jensen laughed. "I mean, how far down are you? You want me to take your hand, lead you to bed? Wanna crawl? Wanna be swept off your feet?"

Crawling, in that moment, held very little appeal to Jared. He definitely wanted to crawl for Jensen in general, but not for their first time trying anal sex. Being led to his own bedroom had some appeal, but ultimately, he decided he liked the idea of being swept of his feet and said so.

"Kneel," Jensen ordered. Jared scrambled off his lap and knelt next to Jensen. Jensen pulled at his hair for awhile, then stood up, extending his hand to Jared. Jensen pulled him up easily and before Jared had even gotten adjusted to standing up, he was over Jensen's left shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Jared may have yelped in surprise. Jensen certainly smacked his ass, hard, for some reason. And continued to do so as he carried Jared into the bedroom, stopping only when he stooped to lower Jared gently to the bed. And kiss him thoroughly.

"That was some very impressive foot-sweeping," Jared said admiringly. Jensen settled in on the bed next to Jared, pulling him into his arms for more kissing.

It was perfect kissing, by Jared's standards. Lots of tongue, which Jared knew was not to everyone's taste but definitely suited his. Jensen took breaks to nip at Jared's lips, pinching his arms occasionally, but not doing anything they hadn't already done on their first date. Although they hadn't discussed it directly, Jared knew that Jensen had figured out how nervous Jared was, with his endless monologue about picking the right place.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Jensen said, pulling back from kissing and pinching to stroke Jared's bicep. "If you're having second thoughts. I know I've been teasing you about the virginity label, but it's clearly a big deal to you. And it's a big deal to me, that you're trusting me with this. I don't want you to feel like it's something you have to do as part of a relationship checklist."

"It's not," Jared reassured him. "I've thought a lot about it, and I think I'm in a place in my life where I can handle how the thought of being this intimate with you, and the feelings of submission it might bring out in me, without risking damage to my overall self-image or turning into your sex slave."

"Good," Jensen said, dropping a kiss on Jared's shoulder. "I don't want a sex slave except, you know, from time to time under very specific circumstances. No matter what happens tonight, Jared, please know that I love you, all of you, and I want, more than anything else, to be your friend and partner first. And I hope that's what you want from me. And if you think taking this step will interfere with that, given how you feel about anal penetration.... Well, I don't want to mess with that."

"I don't think it will. Every time we've been together sexually, I've submitted to you and welcomed your domination. And then, outside of that, we seem to be pretty good at picking up with the friends and partners part of it."

"I'm glad. Because, however you end up feeling about it, I think, based on what we've already done, you'll absolutely love the act itself."

"Surrendering to you, to my need to surrender," Jared said dreamily, slipping from their conversation further into submission.

"Being mine," Jensen agreed, sweeping in for another incendiary, dominating kiss. "You ready to present for your dom, sub?"

Jared was, rolling over into the basic pose he'd already shown Jared. He heard sounds behind him, lube opening, Jensen warming it on his hands before leaning over to bite Jared's ass cheek. Hard. Jared whimpered.

Jensen carefully fingered Jared, taking his time, pausing to massage Jared's buttocks from time to time before dipping his fingers into Jared's hole, going deeper, adding extra fingers, spreading his fingers carefully, opening Jared up.

"I think you're ready," Jensen announced. Jared had felt ready for a very long time. "On your back," Jensen ordered. Jared rolled over and stretched out before Jensen.

"This isn't really the most comfortable for a first time, but I want to see you. I want you to see me and know who it is who's claiming you," Jensen said. "You'll like the discomfort."

Jared nodded, trusting Jensen's overall judgment and, more particularly, Jensen's ability to hear the word "no" and respect it if it came to that. Jared dearly hoped it wouldn't; he felt that just knowing he had the safety net of Jensen's respect for consent probably helped ensure that he wouldn't need it.

"I'm going to take you now," Jensen said. "Is that what you want? Do you consent freely?"

"Freely and gladly," Jared said.

"I love you," Jensen said again. He pulled Jared's legs apart, pushing Jared's knees up toward his shoulders. Jared felt even more exposed than he had when he'd presented to Jensen, but by now he was all submission and sensation, the one feeding the other. Jensen lined himself up and sank...home.

Jared cried out at the sudden intrusion. Fingers, butt plugs, dildos, they had all been wonderful but they were nothing compared to having Jensen's cock inside him.

"You're all around me," Jensen said in quiet wonder. "It's...perfect."

"It really is," Jared agreed.

"Can I move?"

"I need you to. More than anything," Jared admitted, and it didn't cost him nearly as much to admit that, to himself or to Jensen, as he once would've thought.

Jensen moved inside Jared, carefully at first, but, as Jared contracted around him, pushed against Jensen as much as he could from his position, signalling his eagerness, Jensen sped up, becoming rougher, wilder, his thrusts punctuated with one word statements, obscenities, appeals to God, and two words that thrilled Jared each time Jensen repeated them: "Mine" and "Jared."

"Jensen, I love you," Jared called at one point, which caused Jensen to go faster and deeper, managing to wrap his hand around Jared's weeping cock.

"Not long now," Jensen gasped out. Jared reached inside, felt the fire coming from within, centered on his prostate but radiating outward to consume and purify him.

"Love you! Yours!" he gasped as he came. Jensen followed mere seconds later, echoing Jared's words with a final, "Mine," followed by a gasped. "Always."

Jensen managed not to completely collapse on top of Jared, instead lowering himself on to Jared's chest. Neither could speak, but they didn't need to.

Outside, in the night, the sky lit with fireworks. Neither man noticed.


End file.
